She Came First
by My Personal Morphine
Summary: Elizabeth has moved to Forks Washington, the same year the Cullens did. If she knows their secret, and she is in love with Edward, how would it change our story when Bella moves to Forks. Everyone loves Lizzy what drama will insue?


AN. Lizzy is a figment of my imagination. She is a girl that is tough and independent. I made her the total opposite of Bella. If you don't see it in this chapter, then you definately will in the next chapters. Especially how she handles those total witches like Lauren, Jessica, and then boys like Mike and maybe even Jacob. It starts on her first day, and then goes to how she deals when Bella comes to town. Will be very long. Takes place before Twilight, two years before.

Disclaimer- I just like to twist her stories, though I don't own Stephanie's wonderful characters, and books.

_Warning double chapter. Skips about a week in between. Explaination in the middle. _

_Lizzy-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale, oval shaped face, 5'8" tall, slender, waist length hair._

New Kids

Lizzy's POV

I walked outside. I had been in Forks for one day and I already loved it. I got in my black Porshe (a/n sorry couldn't think of any other cars) and drove to Farks High school. I loved to drive fast, so I got there within a few minutes. Just as I pulled into a space, I saw a silver Volvo drive up and park next to me. I got out of the car, and walked towards the office. Thank god I was a freshman, it would have been way to hard to start later. "Excuse me." I said to the woman behind the desk. "I am Elizabeth Dusk." "Oh Elizabeth! We have been expecting you!" The woman exclaimed. I smiled, just as the door opened and five gorgeous people walked into the room.

The girls were opposites, one with short black hair and the other with long blonde hair, the one with black hair short, the other tall. There were three boys, one tall and well muscled, with black hair, one tall and smaller, with blonde hair, and the smallest, though still tall with bronze hair. I saw the secretary fix her hair and I laughed out loud. They all turned to look at me questionly, the bronze haired boy smiling. I just pointed to the secretary, grabbed my schedule and walked out of the room.

I walked to English and up to the teacher. "Excuse me I'm Elizabeth Dusk." "Oh Elizabeth!" "I perfer Lizzy." He pointed to a seat and I walked over and sat down. The bronze haired boy walked into the room. I was the only one next to an empty seat. I heard him say something in a low voice to the teacher and walk over. He sat down next to me and I turned and said "Hi I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." He looked surprised, but said "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand. It was freezing, and an electric shock passed between us. This was going to be interesting. I had a pretty good guess that friends, wasn't the only thing in our future, though I would never tell him that. When class was over I slowly walked out the door, heading to my next class.

When I got to my next class, I saw that everybody was in groups of three together, except for two people, Edward and his black haired sister. I went to the teacher and then sat down next to them. "Hello again Edward." I said trying not to laugh. "Hello Lizzy, this is my sister Alice." "I can introduce myself you know." Alice replied scornfully. "Nice to meet you Lizzy." She added. I smiled and gave her a high-five. I liked this girl, she could definately hold her own. Edward rolled his eyes and I pushed his shoulder. "I saw your car, it was amazing! I love it!" Alice practically shrieked. Edward and I laughed and Alice glared at us. Yes, I definately liked this girl.

When we got to lunch that day, Alice pulled me over to her table. Her entire family was there and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett (a/n Edward and Alice told her) were staring at me in surprise. The principal walked in with a microphone in his hand. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me!" He screamed. Everyone quieted. "I would like to inform you that there will be a new french teacher this year, due to the retirement of Mrs. Lafontaine. (a/n probably misspelled. Old G.T teacher, pronounced la-fon-tane)" Everyone was silent. It was too quiet. I screamed bloody murder. Edward winced and turned to look at me. I held my scream until the principal screamed "Enough! What was that for?!" I said loudly "It was too quiet, nobody would say a word, so I screamed." The principal rolled his eyes and walked out.

Alice turned to me and gave me a high-five. "That was awesome Lizzy!" "Why did you have to scream Lizzy?" Edward asked. "That's what I used to do in the car when it was too quiet, when I was younger. It seemed appropriate." "you could have gotten in trouble." "No I wouldn't I can always get out of trouble, especially with guys." "What do you mean?" I smiled and hooked my foot on the leg of his chair. I jerked my foot and the chair, and Edward fell to the floor. His family started laughing and he got up off the floor. "Elizabeth why did you do that!" He yelled. "Oh Mr. Bigshot's using my full name." I muttered before reddening my face and pretending to cry, very well might I add. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry Lizzy! Please stop crying! I didn't mean to yell! I forgive you!" He practically shrieked, panicked. I laughed, back to normal. "Okay Edward I forgive you!" His mouth dropped. Everyone else laughed. I had tricked the untrickable.(a/n like the mental picture?! Ha ha ha ha ha! Bwahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahaha!)

"That was just me though! That didn't count!" "Fine Edward I'll display it again for you." I sighed. A blonde boy walked up to me and said "I love your hair, and your outfit, and your deep blue eyes, they are like pools of deep blue. By the way my name is Mike Newton." I smiled sweetly "Well in that case...go to hell Mike!" Alice laughed. Mike tried again "Come on come to dinner with me. I can make it the best time you have ever had." I smiled. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and gently pulled him so only the Cullen's could see us, an alluring smile plastered on my face. I let go of him and dropped the pen in my hand behind me. I turned around and bent over to get it. When I stood back up, my back was to Mike. Like I wanted, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and put my hands on his holding them there. Then I said "Bad move Mike." I then elbowed him at his hip, stomped on his foot, brought my fist up and hit him in the nose and then back down to hit him...elsewhere. He collapsed on the ground and I dropped next to him. "Mess with the bull you get the horns, mess with a girl, and you get to S.I.N.G." I then skipped back over to the Cullens.

"What does S.I.N.G mean?" Edward asked. "Oh it's self-defense. It's what I did to him, Solarplex, Instep, Nose, Groin. S.I.N.G." I explained. Then Cullen's laughed just as an angry teacher came over. "Did you do that to Mike Newton?!" He yelled. I began to faux cry, my cheeks red, like they were when I cried. "I'm sorry sir! He was trying to kiss me, and he wouldn't stop, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and well I just acted on instinct!" I wailed. He calmed down. "Okay it's alright! Don't cry. I am glad that, that is an instinct, but I would perfer if you didn't use it on other students. Ok?" I nodded and he walked away. I smiled "Still got it!" They all laughed and I smiled. I liked this school, The Cullens, nice teachers, and a very hot, very sweet, Edward Cullen.

New Kids

Edward's POV

I got in the car and drove to school. A black Porche was keeping pace with me, surprisingly. It sped up and got into the school parking lot before me. She got out of the car and walked into the office. I followed her and my family followed me. When we walked inside I heard only the secretary's thoughts _God that bronze haired one is HOT! Too young too young! Oh whatever! _She fixed her hair and I got a good look at the teenage girl. She was blonde, with blue eyes and waist length hair. Her skin was almost as pale as ours, and she was about 5'8" and very slender. Her oval-shaped face was filled with amusement. She laughed and we looked at her questionly. She grabbed her schedule, pointed to the secretary and walked outside.

When we were done in the office, I walked to English. I went up to the teacher and instantly saw the girl from before. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new." He nodded and I walked over to the only empty seat, beside the girl. Her scent hit me. She smelled like fresh cut roses and lilacs. I smiled as I sat down. She turned "Hi I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." I was shocked. She wasn't turning away, and her voice was like silk. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand and a shock pasted through us. This was going to be interesting. I could tell that friends wasn't the only thing in our future, not that I was going to tell her that.

Just as I sat down next to Alice in my next class, I saw Lizzy walk in. She went to the teacher and then came to sit with us. "Hello again Edward." She said trying not to laugh. "Hello Lizzy. This is my sister Alice." "I can introduce myself you know. Nice to meet you Lizzy." Lizzy smiled and gave her a high-five. Why? I rolled my eyes and she gently pushed my shoulder. Alice shrieked "I saw your car it is amazing! I love it!" Lizzy and I laughed, though Lizzy's car was pretty nice. Alice glared at both of us.

When we got to lunch, Alice pulled Lizzy over to our table and she sat down. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were staring at her, all of them thinking _Wow she's different! _The principal walked in with a microphone "Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me! I would like to inform you that there will be a new french teacher due to the retirement of Mrs. Lafontaine." Everyone was silent yet screaming in unicorn (a/n ha ha ha I did that on purpose! It is making fun of another story "Thank Satan she's gone" We all said in unicorn. Hahahahah so funny) Lizzy screamed bloody murder. God that is loud. She held it until the principal shouted "Enough what was that for?!" She smiled sweetly "It was too quiet. Nobody would say a word so I screamed." The principal rolled his eyes and left.

Alice turned and gave her a high-five "that was awesome Lizzy!" "Why did you have to scream Lizzy?" "That is what I used to do in the car when it was too quiet when I was younger. It seemed appropriate." "You could have gotten in trouble." Wait why did I care so much? "No I can always get out of trouble, especially with guys." Huh? "What do you mean?" She smiled and the next second I was on the floor. My family was laughing. I stood up "Elizabeth why did you do that?!" "Oh Mr.Bigshot used my full name." She muttered before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" She screamed. I panicked. "I'm sorry Lizzy! Please stop crying! I didn't mean to yell! I forgive you!" She laughed. "Okay Edward I forgive you!" My mouth droped. She had tricked me, the untrickable.

"That was just me though it didn't count!" "Fine Edward I will display it for you again." She sighed. Newton walked up and started flirting with her. I growled low. "Well in that case Mike...go to hell!" She said with a sweet smile. He asked her out again and she got a evil, then alluring smile. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him around the corner. She dropped her pen behind her and when she bent to pick it up, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She held his hands there and said "Bad Move Mike." Before performing a set of moves on him. She then whispered "Mess with a bull you get the horns, mess with a girl and you get to S.I.N.G." She skipped back over to us.

"What does S.I.N.G mean?" "Oh it's self defense. It's what I did to him. Solarplex, Instep, Nose, Groin, S.I.N.G." We all laughed. Mr. Banner walked over and yelled "Did you do that to Mike Newton?!" She began to faux cry again and wailed "I'm sorry sir! he was trying to kiss me and he wouldn't stop, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and well I just acted on instinct!" "Okay it's alright! Dont cry. I'm glad that it's an instinct I would just perfer if you didn't use it on other students. Ok?" She nodded and he walked away. "Still got it!" We all laughed and she smiled, staring at us all. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and adjusted her dress, before saying "I'm out! See ya!" and heading off out the cafeteria door. I was going to like this school, my family together, nice teachers, and a very beautiful, very fun, sweet Elizabeth Dusk.

AN. This was a little too short, so I decided to make it a double chapter! Yayyy for you guys, not so lucky for me. I won't be doing Edward's and Elizabeth's together like that again for some time. It was too much work! One week ahead. All the Cullens are best friends with Lizzy and Lizzy and Edward are both trying to hide their love of each other from each other.

Food Fight

Lizzy's POV

I skipped outside and slid into my car. I drove even faster today then I had before. Alice had told me to bring a extra set of clothes and to wear something I wouldnt' mind getting dirty, whatever. I got out of the car and raced over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at my clothes. "Perfect" he whispered. I smiled and hugged him before dashing over to Alice. I had let my emotions be the better of me, and I couldnt' let it happen again.

After our first to classes, we went to lunch and when the clock said noon, I heard Alice say "In three... two... one.. duck!" She said the last word loudly to me, and I ducked under the table, just as food came flying over us. I heard a scream of "Food fight." I stood up and threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Eric's head. It smacked him and then he accidently threw a bunch of meat at Jessica. She screamed and threw an apple at Tylers head. He was knocked out and sank to the floor. I started laughing and Lauren threw mashed potatoes at me. I ducked and it hit Edward in the head. I started laughing and he threw meat at her, she ran and slipped on a banana peel and I started to laugh even harder.

Half an hour later, we were all covered in food and we all snuck of to the bathrooms to change. "How did you know Alice?" "Know what? "Um about the food fight. Oh come on you cant play dumb with me!" She sighed and looked at Rosalie. "It is a secret that you will soon find out." I walked back outside, now wearing a Tilight colored Colorblock Tank and a Twilight colored Teired Knit Skort. With that, I was wearing Twilight Laceless Sneakers.

Edward and the boys were waiting outside for us. Edward's mouth dropped open when he saw my outfit. I smiled and twirled for effect and Edward walked over to me. He put his hands on my waist and held me. I saw Alice and Rosalie pushing away Emmett and Jasper, just as I heard a low voice sigh "Roses. Lovely." I laughed and he looked at me. "What?" He asked. "You just said 'Roses. Lovely.' and were staring at me." I explained. He looked down.

Edward's POV

When she walked out of the bathroom she was gorgeous! Now I had my hands on her waist. She looked over my shoulder and I heard Alice in my head, _We'll leave you too alone. _Why? "Roses. Lovely." I sighed quietly as I inhaled Lizzy's wonderful scent. She began to laugh. "What?" "You just said 'Roses. Lovely' and were staring at me." I looked down, god she was observant. A normal human wouldn't have noticed. I didn't think for a moment, it was a lapse of judgement that turned to pure bliss. I leaned down and kissed Lizzy lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me there. "I love you Edward." "I love you too Lizzy."

How love could blossom so easily, so quickly, especially between human and vampire is and always will be a mystery to me, but it did. That was how it all began. It all started with those two simple days. They started easily, carefree and loving, and they lead to a whole new adventure. Not even the day Lizzy found out was as important. That year, and the next pasted in harmony, with no complications, filled only with love and affection. Edward agree that he would change Lizzy, but he would wait until school was over. He would change her after graduation, but then Bella arrives in Junior year. How will this affect our story?

AN. Yeah it's a little confusing. This was just telling about the two most important days of the first two years of their realationship, and the next chapter is going to be when Bella moves to town dun dun dun! Sorry overdramatic! Anyway you review and you get to see what happens next! Yayyaya!


End file.
